Until the End
by melapoy
Summary: broken hearted naruto meets Sakura when he attempted to suicide..they fall in love but she has a secret that prevents her from telling him how she feels.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Until the End

Unfair. It was the word that runs through her mind at this moment. It was the word that could perfectly define her life.

Her hair sways with the wind in the cold night breeze. Tears run down freely from her emerald eyes that used to be lively and bright. She used to fight, used to be happy and used to be strong but now, nobody can tell how she felt.

Weeping alone by the shore is a pink-haired woman. Aside from the rough sand, cold water and gentle breeze is her only company- pain.

"Why me? Is my suffering and pain in the past not enough? Why can't I be truly happy? Please let it be just a dream." She cried.

_- Flashback-_

"_I'm sorry Miss Haruno, I advise that you should never work again in the hospital. You need to rest if you want to live longer. I am very sorry to say this but you have a heart disease. You only have less than a year to live." The doctor said sadly._

"_Dr. Yamada, you…You're only kidding right? I am not sick, I will still live longer and I am perfectly healthy." Sakura buried her face in her palm and curled her knees close to her. The doctor remained silent while watching the trembling lady. He too, was very sad and is close to tears while she sobs. One of his best nurses in the hospital will be gone and he treats her like a true daughter._

"_I'm sorry."_

_- End of flashback-_

So, here she is in a small town where she was born. She chose to leave her life in the city because she knows that the pain she is feeling will be worst seeing her friend happy while she was again left alone in her miserable life. If she was going to die, she wanted to be buried beside her grandfather. For her, if her pain and misery starts here, then it should also be the place to end everything.

She smiled bitterly. "I suppose to be happy. I should be smiling and show the world that I am okay. I should be happy for in due time, I will no longer feel the pain and problems that this world could offer. I will no longer feel sad and more importantly, no one will ever hurt me again."

Black. It was the color that could tell his feeling right now. It was the color of his life and the color that clouds his world and thoughts after the truth lay in front of him.

He drove aimlessly at the street of Tokyo. Right now, he only wanted to escape from reality. His ocean blue orbs that used to be happy are now a mirror of pain and anger.

In the empty street outside Tokyo, the sound of his engine can be heard that ruins the peaceful night. He stopped at the side of the road facing the full moon just above the horizon. It's light illuminated the water in the sea, which on others perspective, a very romantic scene to share with the one you love.

Love, is the feeling that brought his pain.

_-Flashback-_

_It was two months ago when Naruto, the soon- to-be president of their family company was pacing back and forth on his room. He was nervous which Shikamaru did notice._

'_Troublesome.' He sighed. "Naruto, stop it. She loves you so there's no reason she will not accept your proposal. You have everything that every woman wants." He said._

"_I know but you can't blame me Shikamaru, I love Mhaia and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Naruto stared at the ring. He is going to propose to the love of his life tonight by surprising her with a romantic dinner at her apartment._

'_Don't worry dude, everything will be fine." He patted on his back as his way of saying 'good luck'._

_Naruto arrive at his girlfriend's apartment at around 7. He opened it with his spared key and entered the apartment to prepare for his surprise. However, he stopped by the bedroom door and heard giggles and moans coming from inside. It was indeed the voice of her girlfriend so he opened the door. His eyes widen and anger boil inside him because of the sight in front of him. his girlfriend is with a man in her bed…both naked. The two was frozen in the spot and Naruto punch the man hard while glaring dangerously at her girlfriend._

_After that incident, he spends the rest of his time at the office. What worried most of his parents is that he never cried. The truth is, he just wanted to finish her office works as soon as possible and take a leave._

_-End of flashback-_

"Damn that love. How can she do that to me? Is my love not enough for her so she looks for another? Did she truly love me? Why Mhaia? Why…I love you!" For the first time, he shed a tear for his broken heart. He then noticed a nearby cliff and decided to stand at the edge of it.

Naruto was looking at the moon with tears in his eyes when an unknown person sits beside him. He doesn't bother to look at his company.

"Life was really unfair." The person said which he recognized as a voice of a woman.

"Yeah, you're right. It never was. I think that the only place where it will be fair is I heaven. It is much better to die today than live for tomorrow for what? For pain and suffering?" he replied.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Is that the reason why you are here at the edge of the cliff, to commit suicide? She asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to end all of this but somewhat I can't." he mumbled.

"Why? I'm here to listen if you want."

"You see I have this woman I love. For one year we stayed happy together but on the night I am going to propose, I've seen her with another man in her apartment doing it. I thought she loves me but I was wrong. She only love my money not me." He blurted out his problem to a stranger yet feels to be alright to let it out.

"Sometimes, I really believe that humans were naturally born idiots. It was only love and because you are deeply hurt today doesn't mean it was the end of the world. If you are hurt today, the world will still continue to move so that means there was still a chance to mend your broken heart. It may take time but you see, after that, you'll be a better person. You still have a chance to be happy. Don't waste your life because of that reason because many people strive hard just to live. Did you know that every second, one or two people die? But they never want to. Many people have bigger problem than yours yet still remain standing strong." She stands up and walks back.

Naruto also stand up and grabs her wrist so she faced him. A pink-haired and emerald orbs lady was standing in front of him. "Thank you." he said.

"It's okay. Just remember to live your life to the fullest. We will never know till our time ends. Don't waste your life because many people wishes to live longer. 'Like me'. She thought of the last line and continues to walk until she disappeared into the darkness. Naruto only stared at her retreating figure. 'I am really an idiot. She is right, many people suffer yet remain strong while I am here wishing to die and wasting my life to a scum like Mhaia." He walked towards his car and drive for a few minutes until he arrive at a small inn.

It was been two days since that night and Sakura was on the cemetery visiting the grave of her grandfather. "Grandpa, soon we will meet and we will be happy. Just wait a little bit but don't worry, I will make sure to do good deeds in my remaining days so that we could meet in heaven. I miss you…so much." She kneels beside it and cry.

Minutes after, a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up the person and gasped when she faced the same man in the cliff. He kneels beside her and pay respect to the dead.

"What are you doing here?" she wiped her tears away.

"I am just passing by and I noticed you. I still remembers my savior and decided to pay my gratitude by comforting you." he smiled.

"Thank you. I am okay now. I just miss him. He is my grandfather and he raised me alone. Today is his 10- year's death anniversary." Sakura said and smiled a little.

"Oh sorry for your loss." He said seriously.

" Uhm, anyway nice meeting you…"

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto, call me Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Suddenly, naruto grabs her hand and drag her. "Oi, where are we going?" she struggle. "Come with me and we will ride to wherever. Let us just forget our problems even just for this day. Let us enjoy life and let our hearts be free." He said happily. "Okay. It sounds great idea." She smiled back.

They rode outside the town and visit places to places all day. They eat, talk, walk and other things they agreed upon. More importantly, they laugh hard that seems that they have nothing to worry about. They were truly happy and when they went home at midnight, they have their peaceful sleep for the first time after their painful experiences.

Months have passed and they grew closer to each other. However, her condition was still remained secret to him. She did not want any pity especially from him and continue her life till her time is up. Sakura runs a small flower shop in that town after she resigned in the hospital. Naruto decided to stay so his parents just visited him. Minato and Kushina let their son to live there because slowly, they noticed that he is returning back to his old self. He learns how to smile and forgot his ex- girlfriend. They believe that it was because of Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sakura never see this coming. They never thought that they will fall for each other. He invited her for so many times on a date but she refused the offer. She keeps her feeling because she doesn't want him to be hurt when she died. As much as possible, she drew him away but he still remained a friend to her and promised her to never leave her. She knew that he has fallen deeply in love with her and she feared that he will do the same when she's gone.

She once thought to hook him to one of her friends so that they will fall in love with each other. It was painful for her to do so because she loves him as much as he do. It hurts her to see them together but she has to hide it and bear with the pain alone because she knew it was for the best.

Naruto only stayed with Hinata because it was what Sakura wants. There are times the Sakura will be gone so Hinata accompany him. But, he never did love her. Hinata knew what he feels and so does Sakura's condition. She loved another man but do her friends request to be with him and hide the truth. Sakura was frequently visiting the hospital.

As the saying goes, no secret will remain secret forever.

After a long and tiring work from the flower shop, Sakura was invited by the Namikaze's to their company anniversary party. It was a long ride but she still managed to attend.

She was with Naruto the whole time at the party but when she went to the restroom, a sudden pain hit her. She clutched on her chest and collapse on the floor. She was sweating hard and grasping for air when she tried to look for her medicine at the pouch. Before she could reach it, darkness takes over and soon, she was unconscious on the cold tile floor.

White ceiling is the first thing she noticed when she opened her yes. She remembered how she collapse on the restroom and struggle to look for the medicine before she finally back out. She remembered the party, she remembered Naruto. Her eyes widen by the realization and there's no use of hiding it.

She tried to sit but stopped when she noticed spiky blond hair. He was asleep on the chair and his head is on the bed beside her. By her sudden movement, he was awake. He noticed she regain her consciousness so he called for the doctors. He stayed at the corner staring at the space while they check on her.

_-Flashback-_

_He was looking for Sakura at the party when he heard shriek from a woman at the restroom. He runs toward her and when he arrived, his eyes widen at the sight of Sakura lying on the floor. Panic strike him and gently lifts up her body and runs toward the exit of the building. People present on the party look at him and the woman on his arms. They gave way to him. He gently put her at the backseat and drives towards the hospital._

_She was immediately rushed to the emergency room after the doctor sees the patient. Dr. Yamada knew her while Naruto stayed outside. After a while, his parents arrive and several hours of waiting, Dr. Yamada came into view._

_They were relieve that she was now out of danger but soon worried and saddened by the truth that Sakura has a heart problem and only have 3 months to live._

_-End of flashback-_

Silence was between the two after the doctors finished their check-up. Naruto broke the silence. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry." She avoided looking at him and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" He repeated.

"I don't want any pity from you or anyone else. I just want to enjoy my remaining time." She said softly. "I don't want to be a burden to anybody just the way I used to be when I was younger.

"Sakura, you know that you never been a burden. You are strong, kind and responsible. You survived after the death of your parents and grandfather." He said.

"I…I lied. I lied to you."

"Wh-What are you talking about: what do you mean?" His tears now fall but still remained unnoticed by Sakura.

It was that time that she too, finally cries.

"You know that grandpa takes care of me. That is because my parents abandon me not that they died when I was young as I used to tell you. After his death, I was devastated and work at an early age for food and education. I strive hard just to survive and live alone. There were few who take care of me but I was badly beaten at the end so I have to escape. They say that I am only burden and that is the reason why my parents abandon me. They say that I am only a mistake. I maybe remain standing but deep inside I was badly hurt. I never cried throughout those years until I work here in the hospital as a nurse. I…I thought everything will be fine from then on but I was wrong. Life was really unfair. I bottled up so much pain in my past inside me that's why I am here…dying." She cried hard while telling him her life.

He collapse on the floor and let his emotion flow. "This is too much Sakura-chan. you have suffered long enough. Why you of all people. You don't deserve any of this."

"I already asked it for how many times Naruto. But until now I can't find the answer. Now…now that that I have reason for living."

"Why is this happening? Why you did save me during those times and entered my heart when in the end you would only leave me. I can't leave without you Sakura-chan, I really love you! I really do." He shouted as he punched on the wall which caused his hand to bleed.

"Stop it Naruto. This is life and my destiny. I don't know what comes into me to save you from committing suicide. Maybe it's just that I value so much about life, the fact that I want to live longer. But I never thought that this will end this way… I never thought that I… I will love you! She shouted back.

This caused Naruto to stop. "Then why are you pushing me to love Hinata?"

"I want you to forget me and love another. You told me you love me but I cannot be with you. I will die soon can't you understand? I am doing you a favor so that you will never do the same when I die. I want you to be happy!"

"Happy? How can I when you are driving me away. You are my happiness. You are unfair Sakura, not only to be, to Hinata but to yourself. You want me to become happy when in fact you are hurting in the process! Sometimes, you were very selfish Sakura. You decide for your own, you do things what you want without thinking of what others feel."

"If I told you, it will only hurt both of us. You deserve to be happy."

"And you don't?"

"No. I was destined to be like this. Nothing will change…I would still die."

"Damn it! Don't ever say that you don't deserve happiness. Everybody does." He extended her arms and hugs her tightly. She buried her face on his chest and sob.

"Naruto, I… I am sorry."

Sobs were heard on the room after that but unknown to them, Kushina and Minato were also silently crying outside. They are about to enter when they heard their discussion. Their hearts break after they have learned Sakura's past, the suicide attempt of their son, the love that the two shared and the pain that they are going through. Their hearts broke further from what they heard the next.

"Naruto, I… I am afraid, I am…afraid to…die. I don't wanna leave you. I love you so much. I need you."

"Sakura-chan, stay with me, spend the rest of your life with me. Marry me!"

"Yes Naruto-kun… I will. I want to spend my remaining time to show you how much I love you."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, from this day onwards, I will make sure you will be happy and loved. He cupped her face and brushed his lips against her. "Thank you." she said when they parted but their foreheads still touching.

After two weeks, Naruto and Sakura stood by the Altar. It was their wedding day and surprisingly, it was just a simple wedding for the richest family in Japan. Only the closest friend and relatives were invited.

"Sakura-chan, wear this ring as a sign of my eternal love and a promise that I will be the husband you wanted me to be. I promise to make you happy and be there always until the end." He slid the ring on her finger.

"Naruto, wear this ring as a sign of my eternal love and a promise that I will love you till the end. You don't have to promise me to be the perfect husband because you and your love is enough for me for me to be happy. If there is next life, I wanted it to be you to love again." She slid the ring into his finger and mouthed 'I love you'.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

They kissed passionately and the crowd clapped their hands and congratulated them. Tears form on Kushina's eyes because of mixed happiness, fear and sadness. Happiness because they truly love each other while fear and sadness because of her condition.

Naruto and Sakura travel around the world after their wedding. They were very happy with each passing days and never noticed that her time was almost up. Three months have passed and they are currently in one of the parks in Canada. Their blissful moment ended when she had an attack and rushed immediately at the hospital.

Naruto knew that it was the end but still feared for the worst. He don't want to lose her but he have to. He stayed outside burying his face on his palm.

Naruto runs to the chapel at the hospital and kneel to God. "What did I do wrong to punish me this way? Why did she have to suffer like this? There are so many questions I need an answer."

"Why can't we be together? Why… I know that this will be too much to ask but please don't take her away from me. I need her because I love her. Please…I want her to be happy, I want us to be happy…please… she did not deserve to suffer like this…I want to make her feel loved…to make her feel what it feels to have a family.

I know this will be selfish to ask but please let us be together. I'd rather be selfish and ask you this than stay there and just wait for her death. I can't and I don't want to. I will do everything for her. She needs me, I need her and I know that this is the only thing I could do… please…

He went back to the emergency room and his tears fall freely when he heard the beeping sound which indicates the straight line from the monitor.

After 7 months, Naruto is seated by the cliff watching over the sunset. Cold gentle wind caresses his face as he slowly lifts up his hand and stared at his wedding ring.

"I love you Sakura- chan, forever and ever." He said

"I love you too forever and ever." She replied while leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms snake around her waist.

Yes, she is alive miraculously. Her heart during that moment temporarily stopped and beats again. Doctors found a cure to her sickness and gave her a heart transplant. She was confined two months and after that, they returned to Japan. Now, they are at her hometown and visit the grave of her grandfather.

"And I love you also baby." he placed his hand on her growing stomach. Sakura was five months pregnant for their first child and is staying home as housewife- no erase that- it was more suited to say she was treated like a queen. Naruto was now the president of the company but always manage to have time to his wife. Problems as married couple were there but they never let it ruin their happiness. Their love was enough to face all the challenges they have and about to encounter.

Their life was indeed…close to perfect.

END


End file.
